


Magia Psycho 100

by Kawaki_yui



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Good Brother Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Good Brother Kageyama Ritsu, Good Person Reigen Arataka, Harems, Iroha is a childhood friend of Shigeo and Ritsu, Kageyama Shigeo Has a Harem, Other, Reigen is a relative of Iroha and Ui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaki_yui/pseuds/Kawaki_yui
Summary: Tamaki Iroha is a magical girl whose only goal is to retrieve her missing memories and find her little sister who has disappeared.Her secret is revealed when she meets her childhood friend Kageyama Shigeo, So he promises her to exchange secrets with each other. Then he will help her hunt the witch while looking for Iroha's sister, Will both be able to find her until it is found or not? And who is the enemy that chases Iroha and Shigeo?Let's cheer and encourage both of them to find Iroha's sister !!!
Relationships: Hanazawa Teruki/Togame Momoko, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Akemi Homura, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Mitsuki Felicia, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Nanami Yachiyo, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Reigen Arataka, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Tamaki Ui, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo/Alina Gray, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo/Anna Mel, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo/Azusa Mifuyu, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo/Futaba Sana, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo/Minami Rena/Akino Kaede, Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo/Tamaki Iroha, Kageyama Ritsu & Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo, Kageyama Ritsu & Mitsuki Felicia, Kageyama Ritsu/Nanami Yachiyo, Reigen Arataka & Serizawa Katsuya, Reigen Arataka & Tamaki Iroha, Reigen Arataka & Tamaki Ui, Suzuki Shou & Sakura Kyoko, Tamaki Iroha & Kageyama Ritsu, Tamaki Iroha & Tamaki Ui
Kudos: 3





	1. Magical girl and Childhood Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Hello! Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfic on this website. I love Anime, Manga, games and cartoons, so here's this! Hope you guys like it. This is the first crossover between Mob Psycho 100 and Madoka magica Side Story. Although this story is similar to these two animes, I will try my best to not make the story the same as the original. Could be hard... aside from that, feel free to follow me on my Wattpad. Okay See ya!

After School at Takarazaki Middle School , Tamaki Iroha stood waiting for the train in Train Station to go home. She stands alone until the train come. And now she is on a train that is not congested.

"I Wonder if Being a Magical Girl is what I want to do, Then what shall I do." Iroha thought as she sat looking at the window.

At the same time, Iroha was startled when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around to find a female student in another school uniform standing beside her with a calm and cool face.

"K...Kuroe, Konbanwa" Iroha Greets.

Kuroe nodded in response before she sat in front of Iroha.

"You still can't decide, right?" Kuroe Ask.

Iroha nod. "I still can't decide if I should go to Kamihama. As you have told me yesterday, 'the magical girl can be saved if they go to kamihama City' , Right?"

Kuroe Nodded Again.

"Tamaki-san" Kuroe Said.

"H...Hai, What Is It?"

"The story of Kamihama that the child had told is still a mystery. And I'm curious to see what happened there, and why the magical girl would be safe when we went there too."

Iroha is quiet, not answering anything with Kuroe. She also wants to know who the girl of her dreams is.

**[Next Stop Seasoning City Station]**

Iroha noticed the state of the city in front of her. She is very familiar with the city, although she doesn't remember when she last visited it. While she was looking at the city, Her Soul Gem ring flashes when train reaches this city. She noticed and her eyes wide open.

"Witch" said Iroha in a low voice.

When the train stopped at Seasoning City Station. Iroha hurriedly got out of the seat and picked up the bag and ran out of the train. Kuroe immediately ran after her.

When arriving at the station, They all stopped in front of the station. Iroha took out the Soul Gem and she walked around.

"What's wrong?" Ask Kuroe.

Iroha could not answer but walked around holding the Soul Gem around before she stopped and turned to Kuroe.

"Kuroe, Just a moment ago I caught a Witch's Aura" Iroha Said.

"Really?" Kuroe Ask.

Iroha Nodded.

Kuroe picks up Soul Gem and checks around the city too, but there is no witch's aura at all.

"It's strange, even without a witch, but why is that premonition weird?" Kuroe Said.

"If so, do we take a look around? In some places in this city, there may be hidden witches." Iroha commented.

Kuroe nods when agreeing to Iroha's idea and walk together.

**(** **Spirits** **and** **Such** **Consultation** **Office** **)**

"Shishou (Master) Last night, I had a strange dream." Kageyama Shigeo AKA Mob Said.

Reigen Arataka looked at Shigeo through the broken hole on the newspaper. "Hm? What do you dream about?" He Ask.

"In the dream, I saw a girl standing in front of me. Her appearance should be in elementary school. But the shadow completely hid her, so I could barely see her shape and face." Shigeo said.

"is that so?"

"But, She told to me 'Come to Kamihama City. Here, Magical Girls can be saved' She told me like this."

Reigen interrupted hearing the Shigeo's explanation. 

"Shishou?" Shigeo said.

"Mob, I had the dream, too" Reigen said.

Shigeo quickly got out of the sofa and walked towards Reigen, with his face close to him.

"Really? , Shishou!!!"

"U...Um" Reigen Nodded.

"Why do both of us have the same dream?" Shigeo said while he was doing thinking pose.

Reigen shook his head "I don't know. Maybe in my dreams they may tell us something or not." He replied.

Shigeo nods to agree.

Suddenly there was a knock coming out of the window. Both of them turned around and saw creatures resembling little kitten but It has white fur and four ears, one pair representing the average cat and the other similar to those of a rabbit's. It has red eyes and long ears. At the bottom of the ears, it appears that it is separated into three, along with a pink-white fade and three red ovals. On its back is a red egg shape.

"The kitten?" Reigen wondered.

"I don't know. But it looks very strange." Shigeo replied.

That kitten still knocked on the glass nonstop. Shigeo walked to open the window to let him in. But it leapt onto his chest, refusing to let go.

"Hey, Naughty kitten." Shigeo said as he caught the kitten pulling from his chest.

When he caught that kitten, His eyes widened when hallucinations came from his head. In his head is a picture of a girl he had seen in dreams, but has been very familiar to him since childhood. But now it disappeared from his memory.

"Mob?" Said Reigen.

Shigeo didn't respond. His eyes remained wide when he saw the image in his head.

"W...What is that?" said Shigeo in a low voice.

"Oi!!! Mobu!!!" Reigen shouted loudly, causing Esper to startled by the shout.

"H...Hai!!! Shishou"

"What's wrong with you? The expression doesn't look good." Reigen ask.

"A...Ano..."

**Boom** **!!!**

The rumbling of the sound created great interest in the boss and his assistant. Reigen quickly looked for the source of the voice of the window and saw the smoke rising in the distance.

"Mob, let's hurry!!!" Reigen shouted as he rushed out of the office. Shigeo puts the Kitten on Reigen's desk hastily before rushing to follow his boss.

The kitten stood looking at them as they ran away, with their neck tilted confused.

"Mokyu?"

**(** **At** **an** **abandoned** **elementary** **school** **)**

Iroha dressed in a magical girl, uses her crossbow to shoot at the witch. While Kuroe in the magical girl outfit uses a twin staff to attack the minions to delay her.

But ... The arrows that Iroha fired at allowed the witches to flee from these arrows.

"Don't escape, witch!!!" Iroha yelled as she continued to fire arrows at the witch.

Kuroe ran to Iroha before jumping over her head and using her weapons to hit the witch until it bounced throughout the maze.

"YES!!!" Iroha shouted happily that the witch was taken over by her partner.

Suddenly, the witch took the opportunity to stretch the pink hair to a long whip and attack Iroha and Kuroe, sending the two women flying towards a wall until they bleed out of their mouth before falling to the ground.

Iroha slowly leaned himself off the floor but had no energy to get up. When she looked in front, she opened her eyes wide upon seeing that the witches were about to attack them both again. And when turning to Kuroe, found that she was unconscious on the floor Iroha turned to look at the witch again, it was preparing to lift her hair like a whip to strike her again. She closed her eyes in fear and prayed for someone to help her.

"Dare ka tasukete (Somebody please help me!!!)"

**Boom** **!!!**

There was a large concrete attacking the witch until it fell. Iroha was shocked by what she saw previously. She turned around and saw a boy in a junior high school uniform, a typical gakuran outfit. He stood and stretched his energy around him until his hair floated up like underwater.

The pink-haired girl felt the enormous energy emitted by this boy. But his face looks familiar to her and still knows him before.

"You're okay, right?" He Ask.

Iroha Nodded.

Shigeo walked beside her and extended his hand until his energy began to pass on her, causing her to feel the strength to come back again.

"M...My energy is back!" Iroha turned to Shigeo. "You're a magical boy like us too?"

"What are you talking about?" ask shigeo

"Hold on, if you're not a magical boy like us, Who are you?" said Iroha, Shigeo didn't answer. He walked towards the unconscious girl Kuroe and continued to send energy to her.

When energy is delivered to the body of a unconscious girl Kuroe slowly opened her eyes and saw Shigeo sending her a magical energy. She slowly braced herself, but her body had not yet recovered, resulting in more pain.

"Don't force yourself too much. The wound hasn't healed yet." said Shigeo.

"Shut up, I will fight with that witch Ouch!" Kuroe spoke with grunting in pain.

"Kuroe-san, Take a rest I'll deal with the witch myself." Iroha said with concern.

"But..." Kuroe tries to speak, but Iroha raises her hand.

Iroha smiled at her. "Don't worry. I will return safely. I promise." She said.

Kuroe then looked at iroha for a few minutes before she nodded in reply.

Iroha turned to Shigeo. "Can I have you take care of her?" she ask.

boring-looking boy with a bowlcut nodded as an answer. His eyes were still staring at Iroha, His eyes didn't blink. Iroha nods to him again before she gets up and runs to the witch.

"This girl...Have I seen her anywhere before?" He thought.

While Iroha ran towards the witch It got up and used its hair like an attacking whip. She began to dodge the attacks and took advantage of the continuous shooting of arrows at the witch, but it still ran to avoid the arrows as before.

"Again!? Don't escape, Bakayarou!!!" Iroha exclaimed in annoyance.

Before the witch escaped again and suddenly it stopped in the air, as if someone was controlling it. Iroha turned to the back and found that Shigeo was using his psychic powers to force the witch to stop in the air because of the purple and white energy flowing around him with hair floating in the air.

"Do it!" Shigeo shouted to the magical girl.

Iroha began to consciously set up her crossbow weapon. The arrow emitted pink light all over and she killed it by shooting at the witch through the middle of the chest making it explode upon impact, the witch's body then dissolves before turning into a small object known as the Grief Seed.

"I guess that's that.'' Iroha exclaimed with a smirk.

With the witch defeated, the labyrinth then reverted back to a normal. Now they are in the music room of an abandoned elementary school.

Iroha then picks up the Grief Seed, she moves the aforementioned item next to her Soul Gem. The dark energy contained in the Gem, suddenly transferred itself into the Grief Seed, resulting in the Gem shine much brighter than before. She finished and then sent it to Kuroe.

Kuroe then took it, "Thank you" She said and cleaned Soul Gem.

Iroha turned to Shigeo thank him. "Thank you so much for helping me. If you don't come to help, then we are definitely bad." she told with smile.

Shigeo blushed when her face approached him. "N...No problem" He spoke as he turned away to hide his ruddy face. Shigeo's face returned to normal before turning to both of them with calmness. "Are you Magical girl?" he ask.

Iroha nods.

"what're you all doing here in Seasoning City?"

"We caught the Witch's aura and therefore came here."

"Witch?"

"It's a long story. Explain that you probably do not understand." she bluntly stated. "Um, have I seen you somewhere before?"

He blinked confused. "I don't know, but I feel like I've seen you anywhere before too."

"And... what's your name? In case this name might be someone I know."

"Shigeo. Kageyama Shigeo."

When Iroha heard this name, she stunned.

"Um, Miss?"

Iroha quickly grabbed his shoulder with a happy face. "Shi...Shige-kun!!, Shige-kun!!, right?" Said Iroha.

"You know who I am!? Who Are You!?" Said Shigeo.

"Don't you remember me? Tamaki Iroha, you used to call me Iro-chan." Iroha told him and opened the hoodie until revealing her face.

"I...Iro-chan!?" Yelled Shigeo when he saw her face. "Are you a magical girl!?"

"Its seems you know each other?" Kuroe ask.

"Um yeah, Shige-kun was my childhood friend since grade 3 before I moved to Takarazaki." Iroha told.

"I'm glad to see you again, Iro-chan." said Shigeo "We haven't seen each other for seven years. As far as I can remember."

"That's True I almost forgot about you. Just seeing your face and thinking why it's familiar." said Iroha. "So how is Ritchan? Is he fine?"

"Ritsu is fine, now he is a student council member of my school."

"Is So Great!!!"

Kuroe clears the sound, interrupting the conversation between the two. Iroha and Shigeo turned to look at her.

Kuroe turned to look at Shigeo. "May I ask you something?" She ask.

"Yes what is it?" ask shigeo, Kuroe takes a deep breath.

"Are you a magical boy?" ask kuroe, Shigeo shook his head.

"I'm not a magical boy I'm just an Esper" Shigeo replied, Kuroe knows that the power he uses is psychic, but why does she feel the enormous hidden magic power?

"Oi!!! Mob!!!" Everyone turns to see Reigen yelled, approaching them. He rested at the door of the music room and exhaled tiredly. "Why don't you wait for me!?"

"I'm Sorry Shishou!!!" Mob said.

When Reigen looked up, he made eye contact with the pink haired girl. When he looked at her for a few minutes He was startled when he met her.

"I...Iroha!!! What are you doing here!?" Reigen asked while walking to Iroha.

"A...Arata-niichan" Yelled Iroha.

"Its seems you know each other?" Shigeo asked with suspicion and looked at both of them.

"She is my mother's relative. My mother does not like to talk about Aunt." Reigen replied.

"Why?" Kuroe ask.

"Because there is only one sister who likes to travel abroad so much that she doesn't get back in contact. Causing my mother to pique my aunt long"

"It seems a little difficult now." Kuroe mumbled as she, Shigeo, and Iroha sweat-dropped.

"Hey Iroha, can I ask some questions? Why are you wearing cosplay costumes in a deserted place like this? It's dangerous." Reigen ask.

"U...Um! Well...!" Iroha stuttered.

"Oh no!" Shigeo and Kuroe thought in panic. "It's--" Shigeo got cut off by the sound of the singing song.

**"** **uwasa** **uwasa** **naisho** **no** **uwasa**

**dare** **ni** **dake** **nara**

**oshiete** **miyo** **ka**

**dare** **no** **te** **tsunaide** **tōrō** **ka**

**uwasa** **uwasa** **hitotsu** **himitsu** **no** **..."**

Mysterious singing sounds can be heard from the windows of the music room where they are. All turned to the sound source, saw a kitten mixed with a white rabbit standing in the window staring at them.

"T...That Kitten again" Reigen exclaimed.

"k...kyubey" Iroha said

"Why is that Kyubay smaller?" Kuroe said with suspicion.

Little Kyubey jumped out of the window before he walked into Iroha. She noticed it and lifted it up to look.

Until she felt like something was coming into her head when she touched the little Kyubey, stunting her body and causing her to visualize the girl and herself together in the hospital as if they had known each other. For a long time, but she was suspicious of the images that were seen as hallucinations or memories. Not just the picture, there were also four children playing together happily, including Iroha, Shigeo, Ritsu and that girl. But she can't remember playing with her before.

After that, she felt the pain in her head until she accidentally let out Little Kyubey. Both hands held her head before she screamed loudly.

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

"T...Tamaki-san!!!?" Kuroe said.

"Iroha!?" Reigen said.

"Iro-chan!?" Shigeo said.

"Mokyu!!!" Little Kyubey said.

The scream stopped and she fell unconscious to the ground.

"Iroha!!/Iro-chan!!/Tamaki-san!!"


	2. My precious memory

_Iroha_ _slowly_ _opened_ _her_ _eyes_ _,_ _slowly_ _finding_ _herself_ _in_ _a_ _hospital_ _that_ _she_ _was_ _very_ _familiar_ _with_ _,_ _but_ _she_ _couldn't_ _remember_ _having_ _been_ _here_ _before_ _._

_"_ _Hospital_ _?"_

_Later_ _,_ _she_ _saw_ _a_ _small_ _girl_ _sitting_ _reading_ _a_ _book_ _in_ _a_ _patient_ _bed_ _in_ _her_ _pink_ _pajamas_ _._ _Her_ _hair_ _is_ _light_ _pink_ _,_ _but_ _the_ _color_ _of_ _the_ _eyes_ _is_ _like_ _Iroha_ _._ _That_ _girl_ _looked_ _up_ _to_ _Iroha_ _and_ _she_ _smiled_ _at_ _her_ _._ _When_ _she_ _said_ _that_ _there_ _was_ _no_ _voice_ _coming_ _out_ _of_ _her_ _mouth_ _._

_"W..._ _Who_ _are_ _you_ _?_ _And_ _Um_ _,_ _Sorry_ _._ _Can_ _you_ _say_ _that_ _again_ _For_ _me_ _?!_ _Couldn't_ _Hear_ _It_ _Well_ _..."_ _Iroha_ _Said_ _to_ _her_ _._

_When_ _that_ _girl_ _stopped_ _talking_ _She_ _sadly_ _made_ _her_ _face_ _open_ _and_ _spoke_ _but_ _there_ _was_ _no_ _voice_ _as_ _usual_ _._

_"_ _No_ _,_ _Don't_ _Look_ _So_ _Sad_ _!I_ _Can't_ _Hear_ _What_ _you're_ _saying_ _But_ _..."_ _Iroha_ _stopped_ _talking_ _before_ _turning_ _to_ _face_ _that_ _girl_ _. "_ _Hey_ _,_ _Who_ _Are_ _You_ _?_ _Have_ _we_ _Perhaps_ _Met_ _Before_ _?"_

_That_ _girl_ _didn't_ _answer_ _,_ _but_ _she_ _smiled_ _at_ _Iroha_ _for_ _the_ _last_ _time_ _before_ _she_ _faded_ _into_ _the_ _air_ _._

_"W..._ _Wait_ _!!!_ _Don't_ _Go_ _!_ _Answer_ _to_ _Me_ _!_ _Hey_ _!!"_

_After_ _the_ _girl_ _had_ _light_ _pink_ _hair_ _faded_ _away_ _,_ _leaving_ _only_ _an_ _empty_ _bed_ _._ _The_ _picture_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _Iroha_ _was_ _blurred_ _because_ _of_ _tears_ _that_ _ran_ _out_ _of_ _her_ _eyes_ _._

_"_ _Who_ _..._ _Who_ _are_ _you_ _to_ _me_ _!?_ _Why_ _is_ _it_ _that_ _I_ _Miss_ _you_ _this_ _much_ _..."_

.......

Iroha started to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw blinding lights. She could feel that she was on a futon and herself in an ordinary school uniform too. She could feel her left hand holding something really tight. She turned herself to see what was she holding And saw Shigeo sleep while holding her hand beside the futon.

"Shige-kun..." Iroha called him.

Shigeo woke up with a terrifying rub on one eye. When he saw Iroha woke up His eyes immediately lit up, with a relieved face in his relief.

"I...Iro-chan! Are you awake? Oh my god, we are so worried about you! How Do You Feel?" Shigeo said.

"I...I'm Okay" She answered before turning left and right to look around the room. "Here?"

"Right now, you are in Shishou's bedroom. Yesterday, suddenly you scream loudly and unconscious falling to the ground. So we brought you to sleep here and I told Shishou that I would have to stay with you until you revived." Shigeo Said.

"And where is Kuroe?"

"Kuroe-san told us that she has some business to do there. Feeling that she is going to... Kamihama City?"

Hearing the word 'Kamihama', Iroha immediately sat down from the futon with a hasty face.

"Just a moment ago, Shige-kun said "Kamihama", right?"

Shigeo Nodded.

"W...Why? Iro-chan." He ask.

"I dreamed of seeing a little girl telling to me 'Come to Kamihama City. Here, Magical Girls can be saved' " Said Iroha.

"I...Iro-chan, You saw a little girl in your dream, too!?" Shigeo Said.

"You, too!?"

Both looked at each other in confusion.

"Why are both of us dreaming too? Shige-kun is not a magical girl like me and Kuroe." Iroha said.

"Not just me, Shishou also dreamed like this, too." Shigeo Said.

"Does Arata-niichan dream the same as us?"

Shigeo Nodded again.

"Shishou said that he also had this dream. But don't know why, He is not a magical girl like the two of you."

Iroha pondered.

"I think we should try to go to Kamihama City. In case we may know the answer." Iroha proposed.

"It's a good idea but ..."

"but?"

"S...Shishou already knew all of her secrets since you was unconscious." He stuttered.

"Oh god..." Iroha Thought.

.....

**(** **At** **the** **Spirits** **and** **such** **consultation** **office** **)**

Shigeo brought Iroha to Reigen's office. In which his boss is now shaking his paper on his desk.

Once the two arrived, Shigeo told her to sit around on the sofa as he was preparing to have a drink for her. Iroha then needs a glass of juice.

Shigeo poured a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk before he held the tray, walked towards the pink-haired girl on the sofa. He sent her juice and he sat beside her.

Reigen's hands stopped to shake and stared at Iroha with his eyes staring at her. He walked to sit on the sofa in front of Iroha and Shigeo. His eyes stared at his distant relatives in suspicion. Iroha saw and twisted her around the sofa With a shy face.

"I haven't seen you for a long time Iroha." Reigen said.

"M...Me Too Arata-niichan" Iroha said.

Reigen put his hand to the table while his eyes were still staring at her.

"If so, then you explain now."

"W...What is it?"

"Magical girl... Please Could you tell us?"

When there was no other choice, she decided to tell the story of a magical girl and a witch to her childhood friends and distant relatives. Before she explained to both of them She lifted the schoolbag onto the lap and opened the bag, revealing a pink gem shaped like an egg with a golden base. It glowed a soft, pleasant pink color, and radiated a great deal of power.

"Wow, That's so Pretty!" Reigen said, dazzled.

"This is a Soul Gem." Iroha explained.

"Soul Gem?" Shigeo said.

"When Kyubey froms a contract with a girl and boy, a Soul Gem is born. It's the source of our magic, and also the proof that we're Magical Girls/Boys." Iroha said.

"Contract? Who's Kyubey?" Reigen ask.

"Then let me explain to you?" One voice came out from somewhere in the office. Suddenly there a creature that looked like a cross between a cat and a rabbit But bigger than the little Kyubey they met yesterday standing on the glass table between the two sofas.

"Isn't that the kitten that we met yesterday? And why is it getting bigger?" Shigeo wonders when he has never seen a large Kyubey in front of them.

"I don't know." Iroha shook her face.

"Then, Who are you? Are You 'Kyubey'?" Reigen asked.

"Yes! I'm Kyubey, and I am in charge of recruiting young humans to become magical girls, in exchange for their desire." Kyubey Introduce yourself.

"Desire?"

"I will grant you one wish," Kyubey explained, "Any wish you desire!"

"Wait, really?!" Reigen's eyes sparkled when he heard the words of a creature that looked like a cross between a cat and a rabbit.

"Wish?" Shigeo asked.

Kyubey nodded. "Yes, anything at all. I can grant you even the most impossible of miracles!"

"That's Awesome!!!" Reigen got out of the chair in a happy mood, leaping with his voice grew more excited, "So we could wish for riches and treasures? Or Famous? Or even to be in an adventure around the world?!" He spoke when he said his wishes in a very excited tone.

"Uh, Shishou Is it too much?" Shigeo asked with a sweat-dropped expression.

"Arata-niichan, the habit doesn't change at all." Iroha adds giggling.

"But in exchange for that wish, your Soul Gem is created." Kyubey paused, looking at both of the Student and Master, "Those who possess a Soul Gem are duty-bound to do battle with The Witch."

"Witch?" Shigeo asked.

"Is it like an old hag in a fairytale world?" Reigen adds, Sit on the chair again.

Iroha Shook her Head. "No. The witch that Kyubey talks about It's the one that Shige-kun encountered yesterday." She replied.

"Oh, That monster." Shigeo pointed out.

Pink Haired Girl Nodded.

"Are they something different?" Reigen Asked.

"If Magical Girls and Magical Boy can be said to be born from wishes," Kyubey explained, "Then Witches are creatures born from curses."

"Curses? Like the curse of the ghosts?" Shigeo Asked.

"That's similar" Kyubey Said, "Just as Magical Girls and Magical Boys spread hope to the world, The Witch spread despair. And since they're invisible to normal People, it makes their evil all the more insidious. Anxiety and mistrust, irrational rage and hatred, they sow the seeds of disaster throughout the world."

"Many of the inexplicable suicides and murders that occur are caused by a Witch's curse," Iroha explained, face turned away, "The Witch's formless darkness grows within the cursed people, until it consumes them from the inside out."

"So the news that I've seen regularly is the work of a witch?" Reigen pointed out.

Shigeo set down the Glass he had been drinking out of. "If these Witch are so dangerous, why don't people know about them yet?"

"Because Witch hide themselves deep within the labyrinths they create," Kyubey explained. "They go to great lengths to remain hidden from people at large, working from the shadows of their labyrinths and relying on their curses. That maze-like place you wandered into today was a labyrinth."

"The labyrinths are extremely dangerous," Iroha said, "People who wonder in don't usually make it back out alive."

"Therefore, Our duty is to fight large and powerful creatures of darkness called the Witches, as well as their minions, known as familiars. They target normal people and is our duty to stop them. Each Witch manifests their own Domain, a pocket dimension unique to their theme, as well their own types of familiars. Aldo, if a familiars survive it's parent Witch's destruction and feeds on the life force of three humans, it will transform into an exact copy of it's parent Witch.'' Iroha explained.

Shigeo shuddered. "And you fight those things?"

Iroha nodded. "Yes, often at the risk of my life."

"So what was your wish?"

"Huh? My Wish?"

Shigeo Nodded.

"My wish is..." Iroha was quiet for a moment before both of them, including creature that looked like a cross between a cat and a rabbit,could hear her murmuring, "I Wished... Huh? My Wish... My..."

The picture of that girl caused Iroha to have a headache.

"Ah...Agh..."

"Iro-Chan, Are you okay?" Shigeo asked.

" ***pant* *pant*** I'm Okay. I just felt a headache." She replied, 'Who Is That Girl? Does It Have To Do With My Wish?'

"Then will you go home? Will we have to send you to the train station?" Reigen Asked.

"I'm okay Arata-Niichan. I can go back by myself."

"Then I'll go first. I have business to do." Kyubey said before jumped out of the window.

After Kyubey left, the three of them continued their conversation.

"Ne, Arata-niichan" Iroha asked.

"Hm?"

"Why do you suddenly dream like that, just like me and Shige-kun?"

"Eto... I Don't Know. Um..." Reigen looked up and leaned back to the chair, "Kamihama City...let's see... Kamihama City. Alright, Bingo!"

"What is it? Shishou" Shigeo Asked.

"This is The city consists of 9 wards and has recently undergone a rapid development. Part of the city consist of traditional landmarks such as old town, castle, and shrines. Skyscraper could also be seen in central of the city."

"Arata-niichan, Sugoi!!!" Iroha compliments him.

Shigeo laughed good-naturedly. "You really know your stuff, Huh?"

Reigen proudly stretched himself. "Which I know because I like the two Japanese words that combine into a city name like this. By for example the word " Kami (神), is a spirit in Japanese Shintoism, and "hama" (破魔), meaning "exorcism", the expulsion or defeat of evil spirits."

Shigeo smiled admiringly for his master. "Sugoi, Shishou"

Iroha quickly picked up the bag and got up quickly from the sofa. "So, shall we go now? In case we may know the clue."

"I Agree, Ahem." Reigen pointed his thumb and spoke coolly, "I, Reigen Arataka, Will solve this mystery!"

**.....**

**(Seasoning City Station)**

_"Have You heard, has anyone told you?_

_The Rumor about the magical girls and magical boys."_

Shigeo heard while waiting for the train with his master and childhood friends. He saw the students of the same age as him and Iroha stood talking about the rumors.

"That Rumors again." Reigen murmuring, rubs at his temples, looking up at the sky, "There are only rumors that have already heard."

"I've heard this rumor from Tsubomi-chan at school." Shigeo said.

**(Two days ago)**

_"Have you heard of The Rumor about the magical girls and magical boys, Tsubomi-chan?" One of her friends asked her right when Shigeo walked past them._

_"Hm, magical girls isn't that a fairy tale?" Takane Tsubomi tilted her neck with suspicion._

_"No, no it's a True Story all right!"_

_"Please tell me!!!"_

_"I have heard that you make a Burgain with a White Fairy, and it'll Grant you just one wish however you're made into a magical girl, and are forced to slay Witches."_

_"That's sounds scary having to put your life at risk after making a wish to A White Fairy!" Tsubomi said._

_"Well at least you get your wish Granted." One of Her friends said, "Any Single wish Will come true. I would put my life on the line for that."_

_"I want to be beautiful without losing weight!" Said Another Friend._

_"As for me, I want to get the full score without studying!"_

_"What about you, Tsubomi-chan."_

_Tsubomi tapped a finger against her chin. "I wanna find my soulmate." She Smiled and giggled._

_Shigeo blushed at the sound of his crush's laugh. "She's so cute..."_

_"Ah, I want to become a magical girl too."_

**(Present days)**

Reigen opens his phone, looks at the internet rumor posts. "The rumors on the internet are very popular now. Look, there are only a lot of people commenting on these rumors." He showed a mobile screen with a website to show his student and distant relatives.

Both of them looked at the web posts and looked at each other in confusion.

"There is something strange." Shigeo Said, Pink haired girl nodded in agreement with her childhood friend.

"As if someone was using magic to create these rumors." Iroha said.

Reigen looks at his phone before facing them, "But it's just a rumor If it were to happen then we might have to deal with what had happened." He said while keeping the phone in his pocket.

When the train arrives, All of them, All of the passengers, including all three, were all taken onto the train. The train left the station.

While the train was marching Reigen was sitting and staring at the phone. Shigeo sat still without doing anything but his eyes glanced towards the pink-haired girl Iroha fell asleep quietly as she was sitting beside him.

The Train was shaky. and Iroha slumped onto Shigeo's shoulder quiet forcefully. Iroha breathed deeply and evenly, her body as rigid as a ragdoll with a soft, placid expression across her face. Her face is prettier and cuter than when she was young. Pink lips and cheeks are smooth and clear. Shigeo gasped slightly and couldn't bring himself to disturb her.

Shigeo's eyes glanced left and right with sweating dripping all over his face. Shigeo looked to his master to signal him for help, but ...

***Click***

Reigen pressed the camera shutter on both of them with his crafty smile instead.

"That's Awesome pictures. Let's keep them."

"S...Shishou!!!"

Suddenly, Iroha woke up, both students and teachers, turned to look at her.

"I...Iro-chan, Are you awake?" Shigeo asked with his face still red.

Iroha nodded and rubbed one eye while she was still sleepy. " ***yawn*** Um, I have repeated dreams again." She replied.

"That girl again?"

Iroha Nodded again, "But that girl called me "Onee-chan". "

Student and Master looked at each other in confusion.

"Onee-chan?" Reigen repeated.

"Hai, I wondered why that little girl called me, as though we had known each other before." Iroha said.

"Or maybe it means something you forget in your memory?" Shigeo assumed, and Reigen nods his agreement.

"My...Memories." Iroha murmuring.

When the train arrived at Kamihama city station, but the train continued to run, not allowing some passengers to get off.

"Oi, Why does the train keep running? We will get off at this station." Reigen said.

Shigeo began to sense that there is something isn't right he senses supernatural energies nearby.

"Shishou... I feel that something is wrong." Shigeo said.

"What is it Mob?" Reigen asked. "I felt like an evil spirit controlled this train." Shigeo told his Master.

"impossible." Iroha muttered before turning to observe the abnormalities of passengers on this train.

All of the passengers turned to look at the three with a dead sight, as if someone had spelled them on, with a mark attached to the neck, Cheeks and forehead.

"W...Witch's Kiss!" Said Iroha. "Witch's kiss?" Reigen Asked.

"I'll explain later." said Iroha.

All passengers walked towards all three in a walking condition similar to zombies. All of them squeezed all three congregations until separated.

"Mob! Iroha!" yelled Reigen.

"Shishou! Iro-chan!" yelled Shigeo.

"Shige-kun! Arata-niichan!" yelled Iroha.

Suddenly a rainbow-colored stream of water flowed out of the window and blew passengers out of the train, leaving only Shigeo, Reigen and Iroha unconscious in the train. After carrying all the passengers, the train left the station. The trio that had been abandoned inside the moving train were conscious and slowly leaned themselves off the train floor.

"Guys, Are you Ok?" asked Reigen.

"I'm Okay, Arata-niichan." Iroha said. "I'm not sure where this train will take us." Shigeo said.

Iroha took out the Soul Gem from her schoolbag and stretched out her hand holding the gem, the gems burst with light.

A Pink glow suffused the girl as her clothes suddenly changed. she wears a hunting outfit, consisting mainly of a skintight brown suit with a pink ribbon tied around it, a dark coloured crop top that exposes her belly button and tight shorts of the same colour; she also wears a short light pink pleated skirt with a pink belt, a white pink-trimmed cape with pink stripes running down the hood and dark coloured gloves.

Iroha was wearing the very same costume Shigeo had seen Yesterday.

...What the _hell._

Both the teacher and the student are confused by her magical girl outfit.

Iroha looks back over at the them, who are still _very_ confused and _very_ much. "Please help each other find a way to stop this train. As for me, I will find the witch and get rid of it as soon as possible." She turned around and ran straight to the next bogie of this train.

While Shigeo is confused, He was shocked until he was touched on the shoulder which jolted him to bit.

"Mob, you're okay?" Reigen asked.

"I'm Fine, Shishou." said Shigeo. "So let's hurry to the train control room." Reigen ran to the opposite side. Shigeo turned to look at the direction his childhood friend ran before he rushing to follow his master.

**(At A Train cabin)**

***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

The sounds of the attack echo inside the cabin. The smoke of the attack on the familiars has only dissolved, revealing nothing in the room.

After she had attacked the familiars, a mysterious drain appeared from the ground and the lid opened automatically, though not yet touching anything. Iroha walked to the open drain and saw The Labyrinth of the Box Wood Witch.

Iroha Jumped into the Labyrinth. The debris moved around them Until it surround her into a Giant Spare. Filled with water, she had to hold there Breath.

Upon seeing the witch resembling a Rainbow Giant Salamander swimming inside, Iroha Shot at it with her Crossbow.

As it swam, dodging her arrows She spins around and keeps firing at it until she realizes it. She was then taken out of the Labyrinth and floated up into the sky.

While she will continue shooting at the rainbow creatures, "If it disappears now, I'll fall straight down!" She realized.

**(At the Train Control Room)**

Reigen and Shigeo arrive in front of the train control room. Reigen opened the door and found the driver unconscious at the control panel. The light brown-haired man rushed to check the driver's neck. Fortunately, the driver unconsciousness.

"We must hurry to stop this train before it loses control on the rails." Reigen said.

He quickly sat in the driver's chair and took out a radio to send a distress call to nearby stations. "Hello, are the nearby train stations?" He asked.

_"Yes, is there anything we can help?"_

"There is an emergency, the driver fell unconscious in the control room of this train and the train lost control."

_"Please tell me the situation, where are you right now!?"_

"Hai!"

While Reigen was telling the nearby station about the situation, Shigeo felt something unusual on the outside of the train. Looking out the window he found a Giant Spare floating in the sky and his childhood friend was inside. When the giant Spare floated in the sky for a few minutes, It quickly plunged to the ground.

"Iro-chan!!!" said Shigeo.

**(At The Kamihama West territory Station)**

***Boom***

After a Giant spare ball fell to the ground, causing damage to the building of the train station that crashed. Fortunately, Iroha uses magic to heal herself, allowing the wounds to heal. After the wound had been rehabilitated, she lifted the remains of the concrete that had been covered by her before her eyesight to explore the city ahead.

She heard the siren from below. She looked down and saw an ambulance and a police car parked all over and saw the same train that she was sitting safely in front of the station.

"Thank godness"

Suddenly, a Sandbox Witch Labyrinth appeared and the same witch she encountered in a Blackbox Witch Labyrinth but now the rainbow turns black, swimming towards her, so she prepared a shot at it. But then Sandbox Witch appeared from behind her, before noticing a black Salamander-like creature but one-eyed swimmer came through it. It has captured the Box Wood Witch and destroyed it.

After Box Wood Witch was eliminated by Sandbox Witch, Iroha uses a chance to shoot at the witch, but that witch is unaffected by her arrows, and now it is coming straight to her.

"No... It's not Working at all." Iroha mumble.

***Shing!* *Boom!***

One halberd had slashed its arms until it fell to the ground before the figure of a slim young woman with straight, dark blue hair and bright cobalt eyes.came to the ground gracefully. She wears a blue star-covered dress, a gold-trimmed silver breastplate, brown gloves with yellow details and golden trinkets. She wears a blue moon pendant around her neck, visible just below her breastplate. Additionally, she pairs her outfit with brown strapped heels decorated with blue gems, and a headpiece, as well as a blue hairpin, came to the ground gracefully.

The young woman grabbed her halberd and created several halves around her in a wide circle before she stepped on and then ran up one by one until the many halberd rushed towards the witch incessantly like a bullet. And finally, she jumps and used her halberd to killed the witch, the witch's body then dissolves before turning into a Grief seed, She could pick it up before she knelt down to the ground, scooping up one of the grains of sand until revealing another grief seed buried in the sand.

With the witch defeated, the labyrinth then reverted back to a normal park as Iroha and that girl's magical girl outfit returned to normal. The woman's normal dress was a black dress tied at the middle with ribbon. A white collar acts as the dress' sleeves. White polka dots can be seen at the skirt alongside a trim of the same color.

"Where did you come from?" asked That Woman, Bleak tone.

"U-Um, I'm from Takarazaki City. Thank you for helping-" said Iroha.

"This is Kamihama West territory. Hunting Witches in other Magical Girls' territory without permission leads to hostilities. Didn't Kyubey tell you that? and what are you doing here?" Woman said and asked her.

"U-Um, I have heard rumors that Magical girls can be saved if they come to Kamihama City, And I came here with my childhood friends and distant relatives."

"I've heard that rumor before, too. But now you should realize the truth. The Witches here are Stronger and more numerous than anywhere else. Salvation is the exact opposite of what will happen. You never should've come here."

"I...I'm Sorry."

"Here, I'll give these to you." That Woman said before tossing Two grief Seeds towards Iroha, "If you understand, Stay away from Kamihama." she said in gratitude as Iroha caught these.

"Um... I understand, Thanks for the help."

Iroha Walked Away.

"Wait!" Iroha turned around. "Where did you hear the rumor about being saved if you came here?" The Woman asked.

"Ano, I had a Dream about it."

"A Dream?"

"Hai, The other Girls had a same dream like this, especially my Childhood friends and My relatives also dreamed, even though they were not like us."

"That Strange..."

"Do you know, why?"

"I Don't Know. If you don't mind, can you tell the other girls and boys, too? 'Tell everyone that I don't need another magical girls. and if they still come, they'll be considered enemies.' " The Woman Said.

That Woman walked away, She was Gone in a instant.

_"That Woman was Strange and that Cold glare her eyes was the most odd part."_ Iroha thought.

"Mokyu!!!"

"Ha! Little Kyubey!"

Little Kyubey appeared at the bushes and ran at her before jumping into her arms. Until it shone through its body, Iroha's consciousness began to fade before falling to the ground before she lost consciousness. She heard her childhood friend, Shigeo calling her name.

"Iro-chan!!!"

And everything went black.

**.....**

I sense something... flowing into me... Something from the small kyubey...

_"Onee-chan! Thank you coming to visit again!"_

_"I just want to get better so we can go to school together."_

_"Onee-chan... I can't Breathe... Ugh..."_

_"Hey, take it easy when you sit up! You're Strong, u̸͇̮̹͓̇͑͗̊̈͂͑̅̃͆͒͐̚_ _i̵̧̧̳̝̗͎̅̓͊͌̏́ ._ _I Know you can do it."_

I...Know... Those pained expressions... The happy ones too...

This girl... What was her name? That's familiar, lovely name...

_"Onee-chan, am I really being released from the hospital?"_

_"Yes you are, Ui!"_

Ui... Ui... Ui... Yes. It's Ui! My little Sister...

She's been in the hospital for so long... She's so weak. She could leave us any moment.

But not just me who visited her alone, I often invite Shige-kun and Rit-chan to the hospital together. Ui always likes to call them brother. Often see the two of them being like the same family forever, and this is the first time that my little sister always smiles when two of my childhood friends play with her.

_"Shigeo-Oniichan! Rit-Niichan! Let's play!"_

Ui, my precious little sister... My Precious one and only sister...

How could I forget something so important...

_"Kyubey, Please... Cure Ui!"_

.....

"Hah..."

Iroha started to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw blinding lights. She could feel that she was on a patient bed, She looked around and realized that she was in a hospital room in Kamihama.

"Ah! Shishou, Iro-chan is Waking up!" Shigeo said.

"Really?! Iroha, Are you Okay?!" Reigen asked.

"Shige-kun... Arata niii-chan..." Iroha said with tears overflowing from her eyes.

"What is it? Is something Wrong? Are you hurt?!" asked Shigeo with concern.

"I...remember... Why I became a Magical Girl..."

"Huh?" Reigen confused.

"For My little Sister... I became a Magical Girl because I wanted to cure her. How could I forget... Something so important...?"

"Your Little Sister...? Don't tell me, it's Ui." Shigeo pointed out.

"Eh, Shige-kun, Are You...?"

"I'm Sorry. Well, I can remember all that, Memories about Ui."

"Me Too. I'm Sorry, Iroha." Reigen said.

"Why do you have to apologize to me? You didn't do anything wrong." Iroha said.

"I've always felt wrong. Before coming to see you, I felt like something was missing inside my head as though someone had disappeared from our family." said Reigen.

"Arata nii-chan..."

"Me Too, I feel very guilty for forgetting this important person. Ui is like my little sister and Ritsu too. If someone disappears like this, I would feel very sad." Shigeo said.

"Shige-kun..."

While Shigeo was in depression, his psychic powers began to manifest until all the items in the room floated up onto the ceiling in chaos.

"Oi! Mob, Stop. You are using psychic without knowing it!" Reigen said.

"I...I'm Sorry, Shishou!" Shigeo said.

The floating object returned to its original place without damage.

"I...I'm Sorry, Iro-chan. I didn't mean to."

Iroha Shook her head. "No Problem. But your power is so cool. Just like you used to help me from a hooligans in my old home in the seasoning city." She said.

Shigeo was silent and did not answer anything. Can only think of his past that he does not want to think back.

"But... Ui, Where are you?" Iroha said.

Shigeo stood up from the chair and hugged his childhood friend to comfort her. "Ne, Iro-chan, I Promise. I'll help you find Ui." Said Shigeo.

Iroha Smiled. "Arigatou, Shige-kun." She hugged Shigeo.

"May I ask the two of you?" ask Iroha.

"Yes, What is it?" ask Reigen, Iroha takes a deep breath.

"How do you remember all about Ui?" Iroha ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Konnichiwa minna!!! This is the second chapter of my fanfic. I have tried to modify the content not to duplicate the original and I will try to do the best I can because I am post it for the first time.
> 
> Bye Bye!  
> Comments and Kudos are my fanfiction! Please comment!


End file.
